Denial Land
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: Sonny and Chad...from their younger siblings perspectives. They watch, they see, they have a plan to get them together.


youDenial Land: Population MY brother and YOUR Sister

Molly's sporty and sweet- competitive and talented too-, like Sonny kind of sweet, and chad's sister, Clara, is a fashion diva with a sassy attitude, kind of like a girl version of Chad's attitude, but she's actually nice and cool. They both come to visit or live with their siblings and become bff's and they both guest star on both so random and Mackenzie falls, they notice how totally into each other chad and sonny are and being the 'slightly evil yet totally freakin' awesome girls they are-they make a elaborate and funny plan to get them together(that includes sonny AND chad's embarrassment) '- use that line-or some of it.

Introduction:

Hey Hey Hey, I'm Molly. **And I am the fabulous Clara Courtney Cooper (now you're supposed to clap) **She was kidding. **…oh uh huh, yeah I was TOTALLY kidding…**And we are here to welcome you to Denial Land! **Population-MY obnoxious and lovably clueless big brother and YOUR sweet and-for some reason- in love sister! **All right, here we go! Woo! **But we should warn you- we're not very mature, so forgive our silly rants in this, but heck NO ONE in this story is that mature…eh…'cept for her *jerks thumb at Molly sitting beside her typing*…sometimes….LOL. ***rolls eyes* totally LOL, C, totally.

Molly's POV

"Molly, come one. You don't want to be late your first day on set, do ya?" my 16 year old sister, Sonny called out to me while I was currently in my room pacing and thinking. Eeek! I'm going to a REAL Hollywood set with REAL Hollywood people, yeah Sonny's an actress now, I know, but she's my sister-how does that count? No offense.

"I'll be right down!"

"Right down as in now or as in twenty minutes from now?" Mom called, "Don't keep your sister waiting."

I quickly tied on my favorite red(my favorite color) sneakers and put on my silver heart shaped locket that has a picture of me and Sonny inside and an inscription on the from that reads: Sisters are forever. Corny, we both know, but our parents gave them to us and we promised each other we'd wear them every day.

"Right now as in," I paused for effect as jumped from the bottom step of the stairs and landed on the carpet floor, "I might be able to make it to the studio before Sonny if I run right now."

What? I'm the usually the leading runner at my school's track team.

Sonny smiled and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you could Miss M," Miss M was a family nickname I'd had since I was…oh I don't know…5 or something.

I grinned toothily and flung the door open, stepping outside.

"Don't slam the-" I heard Mom say before I accidentally slammed it.

I reopened the door quickly to see Mom looking…well- I'm not supposed to use this language but-PISSED.

"Heh heh. Ooops? Sorry Mom," I started quickly, "I forgot," I shrugged and went back out the door, sighing as I saw her face go into a smile.

"Shot gun!" I yelled cheerily as I ran to Sonny's little yellow Audie Coop **(a/n- fyi, I know next to nothing about cars)**, "I call it!"

"Jeez," Sonny laughed as we climbed into the car, "Who put sugar in your cereal this morning?"

I looked at her very seriously and said, "My cereal comes sugared," in a fake ominous voice while giving her a goofy' godfather' look.

She looked at me silently for a second, with me staring right back, before we both burst out in giggles, clutching our stomachs the way Monroe's do when we laugh.

Then we drove to the studio, with one of each of our arms spread out our windows, feeling the wind and singing happily along to the song on the radio.

Clara's POV

"Chad, I swear to whoever you're supposed to swear to that if you don't come down here this INSTANT and take me to the studio in your 'I'm so hot' new convertible that I will cut your hair off in your sleep!" I yelled to my obnoxious…and SOMETIMES lovable older brother as, I'm sure, he was fixing his hair or his shirt or some other part of his outfit that he didn't need to fix because he's a Cooper-we aaaaalways look good.

"Clara, calm down! I'll be there in a minute!" was his genius reply from upstairs. It wouldn't have bothered me as much-okay it would have; I'm short-tempered…- if that wasn't the third time he's said that this morning.

Sheesh, he never used to take this long to get ready, and he was a 'Hollywood Bad Boy' then too. I wonder what changed since I've been away at boarding school…hmm.

"Okay, okay," I heard him mutter as he came down our main marble staircase (we have three) adjusting his jacket, although I saw nothing wrong with it, "CDC's here. You can stop your huffing."

I rolled my eyes, "Well CBC is ready to EXIT THE BULIDING," I mocked him- my initials are CBC instead of CDC- Clara Bethany Cooper.

He gave me his 'Really Clara? Really?' look.

"Yes really," I snapped, before he could respond. Not that he would. He's used to the whole sibling telepathy thing we have. That's why we seem a little cold to each other to people who don't know us-because we don't talk to each other a whole heck of a lot-I absolutely adore that phrase now by the way- because we can just talk by reading the other's face, besides, neither of us are good at showing affection. Eh. What can ya' do? We think it's genetic.

And so with that, the blond haired brother-hee hee- got in his shiny red convertible and drove to me to where I look forward to every break from school I get-Condor Studios; my playground, my mischief zone, and my chance to live my dream…by that I mean he lets me guest star on Mackenzie Falls, but once I get a star role then- then I tell you- I'm going places baby.

"The only place you're going is the loony bin if you don't wipe that dreamy look off your face; you look like a psycho," my loving brother told me. See, telepathy, I told you.

Molly's POV **(there's a tribute to Full House in here-comment if you find it)**

Sonny and I were walking through the Condor Studios lot to get to her set, when I noticed a glossy cherry red convertible pulling into the lot carrying two blond haired blue eyed kids- a girl and a boy. Wow, I thought, nice car. Yeah, I had a little bit of a thing for cars. Sonny noticed my interest and glanced over to see what I was looking at, then immediately frowned, "Oh," she said, seeming to recognize the car, "It's HIM." She said simply then took me by the hand and pulled me into the lot. Huh. I rarely ever see my sister that…un-Sonny-ish. We skipped through Condor studios (yeah, we're kinda skippers, sorry) and to her dressing room. Right as she opened the door, we heard a ringing voice, "Sonny, good you're here. Could you go see where Nico and Grady are? We have rehearsal in ten minutes and they haven't shown up yet! And I obviously can't deal with it; I haven't applied my second coat of lip gloss yet."

Sonny playfully rolled her eyes, "Oh no, only one coating! That's not acceptable!"

The blond girl didn't seem to notice that she was kidding, "I know!"

"Sure, I'll find them Tawn. No problem," Sonny said, "Oh, but, first, I have someone to introduce you to," I grinned in anticipation- I was meeting Tawni Heart!- "This is my little sister, Molly, she's happy to meet you."

The girl was lifted out of her sadness and she turned to me, grinning confidently, "Oh she is now? Of course she is! Hello little girl."

I smiled, but gave her a weird look, "Um…it's Molly…and I'm eleven, not little, but ok. And I'm a big fan." Tawni grinned to herself then moved on to filing her nails as she hummed to herself, "Oh Tawni, you're so pretty, even little girls want to meet me."

I raised an eyebrow at Sonny, "She always like that?"

Sonny mouthed ''Fraid so' then walked ahead of me down another hallway, "Where are we going?"

"To look for my co-stars, Nico and Grady," she answered.

"Oh," searching for famous people; I grinned, "Cool."

Clara's POV (it's later in the day, like an hour or so before lunch)

"Chad, tell me where we're going and why we're going there again, please?" I asked, with attitude dripping in my voice. Hey, sass is my thing. So what?

"Nowhere. We're just roaming. I roam around before lunch," he said awkwardly.

I nodded slowly, "Suuure you do," then added under my breath, "You crazy person."

And no he didn't hear me. Score!

He scoffed and rolled his eyes in a 'whatever' kind of gesture.

Just as we turned another (seemingly endless) corner, I saw two brunette girls with big brown eyes walking toward us, both bright and talking to each other. Peppy. Not really my thing. Eh, oh well.

Just as I was about to say hi to the nice people my darling of a brother had to interrupt me, "Monroe," he said icily.

The older girl's cheerful demeanor slipped immediately at seeing my brother-a natural reaction to him really, "Cooper."

I looked from Chad to the girl and back again, confused.

They glared at each other for a few seconds before one of them spoke again, "So, you're not going to introduce your friend Chad?"

It took him a minute to realize she meant me when she said 'friend', he sneered a little, "Right. She's not a friend necessarily; she's my kid sister-Clara. Clara this is Sonny, Sonny this is Clara."

Wow. Sonny. Ironic name…

I smiled politely at the girl, who returned my smile with a sparkle-in-your-eye- kind of grin.

"And yours?" Chad asked, tone rude, pointing to the girl about my age that was beside Sonny.

The Sonny girl narrowed her eyes at him more and her mouth tensed, "Mine? She's not a pet or an object Chad, she's my sister. Molly this is someone I hope you never have to talk to again, Chad this is Molly."

Chad's ticked off face grew more pronounced, "How come you don't want you sister talking to me when YOU talk to me so much? Being a hypocrite, now are we, Sonny?"

"I do not!" Sonny fumed, cheeks going red "Besides why would she WANT to talk to you?"

"'Cause I'm THE Chad Dylan Cooper. Who wouldn't talk to CDC?" he asked, as if it should be obvious.

"Could you quit referring to yourself in third person?" Sonny snapped.

"No! Could you quit…uh…"

"Ha! You don't have a comeback!" Sonny snickered at Chad's fumbling.

"Do too!" he protested, actually starting to pout. He's 16 and a half…and he pouted…I find that hilarious…and scarring.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

They sounded like little kids fighting over something shiny. I glanced at the Molly girl beside Sonny with a questioning look; she gave an amused smirk and shrugged, just as puzzled as I was.

"God, shut up! Are you two five?" I yelled at them. They both looked at me startled, before completely ignoring me (how rude!) and turning back to face each other.

"Don't you have a 'comedy show' to go slack off on?" Chad mocked.

"Don't you have a soap opera- I'm sorry 'drama show- to go overact for?" Sonny shot back. Ha! That girl is good.

Chad growled, and stared in the girl's eyes angrily. Wow. He growled.

Note to self: Add growling to the list of humiliating things Chad does that causes me to not be able to take him out in public.

"So we're done here then?" he asked.

"We're so done," she snarled.

"Fine!" He stepped closer to her.

"Fine!" She stepped closer to him.

"Good!" They both stepped closer at the same time, panting angrily

"Good!" They're face to face now, and the heat they were making should have fogged the windows.

"So we're good?" Remember my heat comment from before? It's doubled now.

"Oh, we're SO good!"

And with that they turned on their heels and stalked away from each other in opposite directions, huffing and muttering.

Me and Molly stared blankly at each other for a minute or two.

"Is is just me or do you get the feeling that that kind of fight has ended in MAJOR make-outs before?" she asked me, in all seriousness.

"You read my mind," I think I'm going to like this kid.

Molly's POV

"So…seeing as both our older siblings who're supposed to be watching us just uh ran off huffing, do you wanna hang out with me?" I asked, looking at the new friend I made-Clara. Yes, a new friend. Yes, I'm allowed to be corny, I'm a Monroe.

She smirked, "You betcha'. We could find MANY things to do in this place," she looked around the large-currently empty- halls of Condor Studios.

"Are you one of those pranking types that like to evil chuckle?" I wondered.

She nodded enthusiastically, getting a 'look' in her sky blue eyes.

"So?" I asked, a little awkwardly.

"So what?"

"Where to first?" I clarified.

"Hmm," she rubbed her chin thinking and acting over dramatically- ah, now I get the drama reference Sonny made.

"I hate to break it to you, but 'hmm' isn't a place," I said jokingly.

She looked up at me with a smile, "We could name a place 'hmm', you know? Then I'd be right."

"You'd also be Co-Mayor of 'Hmm'sville," I added.

She laughed, "Co-Mayor?" she raised an eyebrow, "Why can't I rule on my own, huh?"

I could tell she was kidding. I laughed on instinct; she WAS pretty funny.

"'Cuz I wanna be mayor, too. It's only fair for us to share our land."

"First, we should probably decide where that land is," she pointed out.

I started to contradict her, but closed my mouth when I realized she was right, "Well- oh yeah. True. We should do that."

She giggled, "Well…what are you waiting on? Follow me and let's go look for the perfect place to be crowned as 'Hmmsville'," she announced, then added, "The GREAT Hmmsville."

"Race?" I asked. Yeah, I'm cheerful, but I'm also competitive.

She nodded.

"On your mark…get set…-" I was cut off by her starting to run madly before the go signal.

"Cheater!" I yelled as I ran after her, both of us laughing way too loudly as we sprinted through the halls.

Clara's POV

So, yeah. I now have a new BFF. And we're trying to find the perfect place for our land. Hmm…where to go? Ha! Hmm…hmmsville…get it? Of course you do.

"I won! I won! I won!" Molly sang, over and over again, taunting me that she'd won our race even though I'd had a head start.(I like to think of it as an advantage-not cheating) I know what you're thinking…really I do. _She must be really slow…_ But I'm NOT! I'm actually kind of a fast runner, but Molly is like a greased bullet! She goes soooo fast.

"Would you quit that? You see, this is why I don't always like athletes…they make me look bad," I grumbled, walking to the Mackenzie Falls set.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Ok normally, that sentence would have been sarcastic, but it was coming from Molly; which meant she really DID feel bad for taunting me. Wow.

"Have you ever tried…NOT being so….cheery and nice?" I randomly wondered then added on, "No offense. Just curious," so she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

She looked mystified all of the sudden, "Why-why would I do that?"

I smiled genuinely-kind of hard for Coopers to pull off, "I knew there was a reason I let you be my friend."

She laughed and rolled her eyes then seemed to remember something, "Hey weren't we supposed to find something or go somewhere?"

I squinted, trying to remember what we were doing before we got caught up in our immaturity, "Uh…" I trailed off, thinking even harder, "Ok, it shouldn't be this hard to remember…oh yeah! We were looking for somewhere to crown Hmmsville and we were going to go bug my brother because we didn't find anywhere that we deemed was good enough to be Hmmsville," I re-informed her (I sound so important) then I got an idea, "Oooo idea! Idea! GREAT idea! As in 'OMG there should be a friggin' light bulb over my head' kind of idea. So, we need a Hmmsville, right?"

She nodded, listening intently (I love to be listened to), "Well we also want to annoy my big brother, because really who wouldn't? But what if we could do both at the same time? Like a two-fer!...you ready for this?...We pick Chad's 'personal, private, and prestigious'-his words not mine- dressing room to be HMMSVILLE!"

Her eyes widened in amazement, "You're-you're…an evil genius! And I love it!"

I grinned cockily, "Knew you would. They always do."

She gave me a 'give it up' look and sauntered ahead of me towards Chad's dressing room.

When we got to the marvelous, the incredible, the-okay I'm stopping now because these are his words, so not mine- dressing room of Chad Dylan Cooper, there were gold engraved letters on the door that said "Chad Dylan Cooper" and nothing else, because apparently he doesn't need anything else put on it, everyone knows his name. And insert sigh and eye roll here and then knock loudly and obnoxiously on his door… Check…Thanks for doing that Molly.

A few seconds later we were rewarded (oh please-I think that's gonna be my catchphrase) with Chad opening the door with bed head and mumbling, "Whadya want?" he then looked down at us both standing there, smiling like the little angels we are (lol), "Oh. It's you."

"Well that's polite," I said matter-of-factly.

He looked to me as if to say 'Whatever. I'm tired okay?'

"Yeah, sure, you're tired…but we need your help for a little…project of ours," I started sneakily.

"Project?" he raised an eyebrow, "And uh, are you and Sonny's sister friends now or something?" he looked like he wasn't comfortable with that idea, which made me even more happy with it.

I turned, smiled back at Molly and said, "Totally. Now moving on. "

"Yeah, we…have an offer for you…" Molly trailed of, looking to me for help.

"…oh yes…well…we just thought we'd let you know that your dressing room is now officially crowned-wait for iiiiiiit, "I paused for emphasis, drawing it out, "as our official city and hideout of HMMSVILLE! Yay! Let us all jump around in celebratory circles!" I announced and grabbed Molly's hands. We started jumping and spinning in a circle singing, "Yay Hmmsville! Yay Hmmsville! Yay Hmmsville!"

Chad glared at us menacingly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I whispered to Molly, "Chad's reeeeeally vicious when he's sleepy. Like beyond grumpy."

"Well then maybe NOW probably wasn't the best time to tell him that. These are the kind of things you tell a person before you set her up for death by a pissed blond guy!" she hissed.

"Uh…said pissed blond guy can HEAR you!" Chad shouted, "And just WHAT do you think you're doing here? And why is it okay for you to make this your 'imaginary little kid land'? And lastly, what the HECK is Hmmsville?" he shouted.

"Uh…Molls, this is our cue to leave. When his nose scrunches like that-yeah that means he might be planning our deaths…"

"Well then I have one last thing to say before I die. "

"What is it?" I asked casually, forgetting my tall, ready to explode brother.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" she screamed and grabbed my hand as she looked at Chad slowly advancing on us, staring daggers so hard at us that we might've actually gotten stabbed if we'd stayed. And so we did run. She didn't have to tell me twice, actually she didn't have to tell me at all. I was already gone.

We ran frantically from the room, shrieking a bit as Chad shouted, "GET OUT! IF YOU INTERRUPT MY NAP OR COME IN WITHOUT ASKING AGAIN CDC WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS!"

After we escaped from the lair of Count 'Hot Hair'-tee hee; I like giving him embarrassing nicknames- we doubled over, gasping for air, from our run. Of course Molly was ahead of me before we stopped.

"So…you're brother's not a morning person, huh?" she put on a slightly scared grin.

"I have two answers to that: Heck to the no!...and…get...me…some water!"

"How is that an answer?"

"You're right; it's not. It's a command. I can't breathe-I need water!" I commanded and she just laughed.

Molly's POV.

After we calmed down, we decided that the plan was still on and we'd go back over there and claim his room for Hmmsville later, when he was less….yell-y (I know it's not a word)

Until then we'd visit with my sister!

"Come on," I hurried Clara along to the So Random! Set. She'd told me she liked the show-despite Chad's protests, which she said were totally fake because she'd seen him watch it secretly before.

When we were rushing along, we weren't exactly watching where we were going (since when do we ever?-that probably explains why we ran into the mail delivery guy, a teen gladiator, and a guy in a lobster suit (before you ask what that's about, just let me say- yeah I don't know) all on the way here- and we ran right into Sonny, "Ow!" we all whined at the same time, then looked up at each other silently and eventually busted out into a fit of giggles at how dumb and clumsy we all can be.

"Sorry!" I said, "We were just coming to see you, Sonny," I told her.

"Really? Oh hey Clara," she greeted my friend.

"Hey," she said brightly. I think I may be rubbing off on her.

"Don't you have to stay with Chad or something?" she wondered, I mean her being his little sister and his responsibility and all, one would think Sonny'd be right.

…Clara and I laughed really hard at that, "Um yeah, I think we're safer here. Chad threatened to decapitate us if we came back," Clara said.

It seemed like Sonny was trying not to look interested when we said Chad's name, but she still snickered at our comment, "What? Why?"

Clara shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid my brother is very ill. He's-he's….a psychopath…that likes to behead little innocent girls like us…," she trailed off, doing the looking down and away thing-like the Mackenzie Falls poster- in mock grieving.

Sonny laughed, "Ok, so it's good to know at least ONE of the Coopers can act convincingly."

She beamed confidently at Sonny, "I'm gonna be an even better actor than Chad."

"You wouldn't need to try hard to do that," she snapped, staring angrily at space. "Oh sorry," she said when she saw Clara's scowl-who knew she was protective of her brother-, "Um cool, but seriously what'd you two do?"

"Let's just say. Chad plus sleepiness plus us annoying him equals…well…BOOM!" Clara threw her hands in there air for extra effect to the story.

Sonny contorted her face into an amused expression and laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

She did a weird stare off into space thing that I'd never seen her do before.

Clara turned to me and said, "What's with the dreamy look on her face?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "I don't…know."

This was weird for me. I was normally good at reading my sister, but all I could tell you right now was what anyone could get: she couldn't hear us.

"Sonny?" I waved a hand in front of her face.

No response.

"Sonny hello!" I moved my hand frantically in front of her eyes, worried for her now.

She blinked and seemed to snap out of it, "What?" she asked in a normal tone as if she HADN'T just totally zoned out.

"Ok no offense, but that was WEIRD! You spaced for like 5 minutes," Clara commented, a little rudely. Well, that's just her. What can you do?  
>Sonny looked at her confused, "I did. Why?"<p>

"Well I don't know! The last thing you said was 'Why doesn't that surprise me?' after we told you about Chad being all grumpy-pants," I recapped my older sister.

She frowned, "Stupid Chad. I hate him," she grumbled and walked away. **(a/n-the fantasy was about him and she's mad at him for making her zone out. Totally logical, right?) **

After she stomped back into the So Random! Prop house, Clara and I looked at each other like we had after Chad and Sonny's fight.

"Um, excuse my French, but what the fudge?" Clara raised her eyebrows dramatically.

I shrugged, "I really don't know. I wish I did. Sonny's usually easier to figure out. Why'd she say she hated him?"

Clara laughed and shrugged when she regained composure a minute later, "It's my brother. It's kinda hard NOT to hate him once you get to know him," she laughed again, "A lot of people do."

"I don't believe that. He doesn't seem that bad, I mean past all the grumpiness. But I'm optimistic so maybe it's just me. Besides, I know Sonny, she could never hate someone. And he wasn't even here to make her mad!" I rambled.

I had a feeling I was onto something and my eyes lit up in excitement.

Clara's POV

Okay, that look she's wearing is freaking me out.

"Come on!" she said, suddenly grabbing my hand and not giving me time to answer.

"Woah, hold up here a sec!" I tugged my arm away-people should have to pay to touch CBC's arm- and she stopped running to look back at me, "WHAT are we doing now? "

"I have an idea!" she enthused, jumping around a little. Can you say peppy anyone? I can. Well duh, I'm not four; I can talk properly.

"We're gonna have to go see your brother again, Clara," she said, trying to make her voice sound all mysterious.

I put my hands on my hips, "Um why? I personally don't wanna be killed, but that's just me," I said, faking casualness.

She laughed, "Oh come on, he won't really kill us…" she trailed off at the look I gave her, telling her that he probably WOULD, "…would he?" she ended nervously.

I shrugged, "Probably not, he'd have an assistant do it or something, he doesn't like getting his hands dirty, but he's probably up enough now anyway so that we can go back. But would you mind telling me WHY?"

She smiled ( a little evilly), "Well…I think we need to have a little chat with your brother."

"About what?" I asked cautiously.

She grinned, "Sonny."

I immediately knew what she was getting at.

"Let's go!" I started running in front of her and I heard her footsteps behind me on the carpet. We reached his dressing room and knocked on the door, panting.

He opened the door with a quote on quote 'dazzling' smile, "Whadda do? CDC here," he introduced cockily, then he looked down at us and his smile dropped, "Oh. It's you again. And NO, you can't use my dressing room for your little game. "

I pouted (all Coopers are master pouters), "It's not a game. It's a life. A town. Oh and don't try to be 'gangsta' Chad; it really doesn't work; you're blond…and white….and anyway that's not even what we came to talk to you about."

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Chad really," I sighed. Sometimes I wished I could just slap the pride out of him so he could be that strong, sweet, big brother all the time. I love him, but he needs to stop the act.

"Well…what is it? I have filming in an hour and I was gonna go to the caff' for some fro-yo before we started," he seemed in a hurry a little. Oooooh weeeeell.

"Sonny," we both said at the same time with the same 'you must spill' tone.

For a brief second I thought I almost saw his mouth drop and his eyes glaze a bit, but he quickly gave us a frown, "What about Monroe?"

I frowned, confused, "Monroe?"

"That's our last name," Molly told me. Oh, that makes sense.

"You can use first names you know Chad? We all have them, mine's Clara. What's yours? "I joked.

He laughed for a second but then rolled his eyes, "As you already know, it's Chad. And yea, I know she has a first name, but Randoms don't deserve first name basis."

"Hey!" Molly protested, stepping up to Chad.

He backed up, "Woah. Sorry, no offense intended, but there's kind of a rivalry with our shows going on, so what do you expect me to say?"

"What do you WANNA say?" I asked in a sing song voice.

He gave me a glare and started walking away.

I ran and caught his arm, "Chad! Sorry for confusing you, but I'm serious. We need some explain-o here. First you guys fight, then she zones out, then she says she hates you, then you zone out…excuse me, but what the fudge?"

"What the fudge?" Chad asked disbelievingly, "You're STILL saying that? You know it's not gonna catch on. Give up!"

"It WILL catch on! I will make it if it's the last thing I do!" I screamed dramatically. It was my catch phrase! In fact, to be member of the Cooper Clan, you have to trademark your own catchphrase.

Chad, being the guy he is, couldn't really think of anything so he chose, "Really…do they really?"

I mean the kid isn't that creative.

Molly looked confused.

"It's my catchphrase," I told her quickly.

"Oh," she responded, "You DO say that a lot."

I smirked proudly.

I eyed Chad suspiciously, who I HAD noticed-probably thought I wouldn't- was trying to sneak quietly out of the room well I talked to Molly.

"Question avoider!" I yelled at him and grabbed his sleeve. He was NOT getting out of answering this.

"What?" he was distracted by my outburst enough to not whine about me touching his shirt, "I'm not avoiding anything," he puffed proudly.

"Yes," I said, "you are."

He pouted skillfully (told you!), "There's nothing to answer."

"Yes there is; the question we just asked. Answer it," Molly pressed, advancing on him.

"Oh you mean the one about me and sonny? Uh…yeah, there's nothing there. I mean I can't stand her. All she does is insult Mack falls, me, and my cast and yell at me when I piss her off-which is often. She just marches up to me with that angry pouty look and shouts. She expects everyone to be as goody-goody as her. It's so sickening," he fumed, "Stupid cu- "he cut himself off by coughing and looking away. "That girl bugs me…" he growled.

Oooh! He was gonna say cute! He was gonna say cute! OMG!

Unfortunately, I'd forgot about my bad habit to say my thoughts out loud on accident, hence Chad's reaction to that, "I was NOT gonna say cute! Get out! Just shut up and get out!" He practically screamed. Yeah, and I'm talking worse than when we woke him up all grumpy for our Hmmsville mission. Wow…

Molly and I took a step back from Chad's emotion-and I say 'emotion' because I'm not sure which one he was currently showing- in unison with our hands up, "Whoa. Calm down, dude," I tried to soothe him.

"Yeah-maybe you could use some anger manag-"Molly started weakly (couldn't blame her-my brother is SCARY when he wants to be)

"No!" he gritted his teeth as he interrupted her.

I stepped forward bravely (I'm awesome) and reached up, trying to put my hands on his shoulders. Then I pouted when I realized he was too tall for me to reach. I huffed and turned sassily around to hop up on the couch in front of where he was standing. I turned around carefully (not really) on the couch to face him and put my hands on his shoulders, "Chad. Caaaaaaalm. We are here to heeeelp," I spoke slowly, so not to upset him with big words or sudden movements. (hee hee)

He shrugged my hands off his shoulders, frowned, picked me up by the tops of my arms, and put me back on the ground. Then he simply pointed to the door and said, "Please leave now, Sis," then he glanced towards Molly and added, "And take the mini Sonny with you."

I scrunched my eyebrows together adorably (: D yeah I'm cute AND awesome) "Mini Sonny?"

He shrugged, "Looks just like her," he smiled a little (weeeird, right? Am I right? Huuuuh?) then glared at us, "Out now. I'm late."

"You're LATE?" I fake gasped, "Oooh dear Bro, you may be pregnant!" I joked to stall for time-I was NOT done talking to him about this.

His face contorted into a disgusted grimace, "How do you even KNOW about pregnancy? You're…7 for god sake! "

I frowned and gave him one of my trademarked (it really IS-Chad gave me the rights to it for my birthday) 'you idiot' looks, "I'm 10 you bum!"

He laughed nervously, then realized I was stalling and growled again (he HAS to stop that), then started pushing us out his door, "Since you don't LISTEN-I'll just have to MAKE you leave."

"Hands off the merchandise!" I squealed, "You're wrinkling my designer shirt."

Molly stopped stock still and stared at me, "You have DESIGNER CLOTHES?" she looked amazed.

I nodded happily, grinning, "Oh you betcha! From countries all around the world! Prada, Gucci, Hermes, Ralph Lauren, Abrecombie-"

"Yeah, yeah, a lot of pretty girl crap. Let's go," Chad pushed us along. Once we were all the way out the door, Chad hurried back in and slammed the door with a resounding 'bang' and left us standing there, staring at the door.

"One question," Molly spoke up, breaking the curious silence.

"Yeah?" I asked, still staring at the door, trying to figure out what was going on in that funny head of my brother.

"If Chad kills you, can I have your clothes?" she asked, almost seriously.

My head snapped over to her in shock, I grinned write as she broke out in a smirk. We laughed all the way down the hall.

Molly's POV

"Bust," Clara announced suddenly when we were sitting lazily (think Sloth like) on the couches in the So Random! Prop house.

"What?" I asked, puzzled as to what the heck she was talking about-not an unusual feeling around Clara actually.

She fake laughed, "Oh. I'm sorry; I thought you asked what the status of both our missions was. Well-fail and FAIL…er."

I laughed, "Not a word. And come on-there has to be another way to talk to him about this. And I bet there are a million places in this studio that could be Hmmsville."

She gave me a calculating look, complete with chin stroking and everything, "You're a little opitimist aren't you? I don't deal with your kind well Missy. Oh well," she shrugged, then her eyes lit up, "Actually-I've got a plan! Screw settling! We're getting CDC's dressing room as Hmmsville and he doesn't even have to know! And we can figure out the Sonny/Chad mystery without even asking them directly!" she evil chuckled, "Hoo boy, I'm a genius!"

At that point I scooched myself as far away from her craziness as the coach would allow…

Clara's POV

I could see my genius was intimidating Molly-or she thought I was psycho- so I decided to explain my plan to her. (My awesome I-should-be-given-an- award-for-it kind of plan)

"Okay, so you see Plan One is for Hmmsville. I call it…um….Hmmssivlle I Claim you…Permanently."

"Why'd you have to add permanently at the end?" Molly asked.

"So it could be shortened to spell hiccup," I said bluntly. Well, if you make the you into U and pretend hiccup is spelled with one c…then it totally works.

"Operation HICUP?" she asked dryly in a 'what you talkin' ' bout Willis?' manner of voice.

I nodded seriously, "Yes."

She grinned out of nowhere, "I love it."

"Knew you would, partner in crime, knew you would. Yeah, I'm just gonna call you P.I.C. from now on," I announced.

"Then I get to call you Crazy Cooky Clara With Take Over The World Issues."

There was a pause.

"You may have to shorten it a bit," I pointed out.

She just looked at me, hesitated then said, "Yes…I'll do that," while shaking her head.

"Operation H.I.C.U.P"

Step One-steal Chad's schedule and memorize his breaks and times he's NOT in his dressing room.

Step Two- Get sample of Chad's DNA so we can get past the scanner. (and don't lose it)

Step Three-Get a key too just in case

Step Four- Make a box full of decorations to put up around the room then quickly take down when we leave.

Step Five- Pay and or blackmail someone to be look out and tell us when he's coming so we can hurry out of there (this will involve walkie-talkies)

Step Six-Just…be careful-remember if he catches us in there-we DIE.

Operation Figure Out Brother/Sister Mystery **(rename these better later) **

Step One- Hide outside dressing room doors, in vents, in closets, under floorboards, etc, and spy on Sonny and Chad separately and together.

Step Two-Interview their friends and witnesses of them about them.

Step Three-Grill them about each other

Step Four-Drop big hints to them

Step Five-Put them through a series of tests. Like seeing each other in swimsuits, dating quizzes, put them in fake dangerous situations together to see how they react, tell them the other is hurt or sad and see how they react (that's not mean…pa shaw), give them word association tests, etc.

Step Six-Steal and read BOTH their diaries (Yes Chad has a diary, well he calls it his 'Man Journal'. Lol- Same thing. "

"Did you just think all that up right now?"

I could tell I was slightly scaring her, "Yes. ," I announced, with a growing glint in my eye.

"I freaking love you!"

So I was wrong about the scaring her thing. Don't tell anyone I was ever wrong! I have a reputation, you know.


End file.
